sins andTragedies
by bassdrummer
Summary: Marissa's willing to do whatever it takes to keep hers and Ryan's relatioonship. But Alex Kelly's there to stop her. Full Summary inside


A/N: Ryan and Marissa Fan Fiction

Summary-- Alex never happened, but the whole thing with Trey did. As Marissa watches hers and Ryan's relationship die down Alex Kelly's confident that she's able to get the girl she wants. But Ryan isn't gonna let that happen, and Marissa's confused whether she's bi or not. One things for sure though, she's willing to stay with Ryan; no matter what it takes

So. This was it. Newport Union. Marissa sighed as Ryan stared at the sight in front of him.

"It'll be okay. I promise you." Marissa nodded. Sure it would. Everything would be fine. She had to look on the bright side. She gave Seth and Summer a tight hug as she turned around to face Ryan.

"I'll miss you," she whispered quietly and Ryan nodded lifting her chin up.

"Yeah, so will I." Marissa smiled weakly, her attempts were bad but Ryan kissed her softly on her lips. To Marissa it felt soothing, she needed that, it was the only thing to cheer her up. "You'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Marissa walked head down through the corridors. She, by now had known that everyone else had heard about the shooting. She had been depressed the past few days and had realised how much Ryan had tired to help her through this. If it was anyone to thank, it was most probably him.

Halfway down her mood parade she bumped into a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she had a purple streak in her hair and a tattoo of a butterfly on her arm.

"Oh sorry I wasn't lookin…." Marissa looked up at the blonde standing in front of her. She was a bit shorter than she was and she had beautiful large blue eyes. Marissa stared at her for a little longer before the shorter girl clicked her fingers in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Marissa Cooper?"

Marissa snapped out of her gaze.

"How did you know my name?"

The shorter blonde gave a soft laugh. "Who doesn't? No offence but, I think you should change your clothes as soon as you can. This isn't Harbour. Things operate a whole lot differently." She smiled at Marissa and picked up the book that she had dropped.

"Thanks," Marissa started. "And you are?" The shorter blonde smiled. She had this mysterious look upon her face, her body. Yet Marissa couldn't work out what it was.

"Alex Kelly," she said slowly. "So, since you're new here I figured you need a tour guide." Marissa nodded her head equally as slowly. "And I also figured I'd be the perfect person for that." Marissa smiled as Alex curled her arm around Marissa's as they made their way down the corridor.

But something wasn't right. People were whispering and giggling at the two as they were arm in arm down the corridors. But almost all of them weren't staring at Marissa; they were staring at Alex who had a smirk placed upon her face.

She stopped at a couple of lockers as Alex let her back rest on one, one of the locks picking her back.

"Sorry but, is there something I'm missing here?" Alex shrugged. Marissa elaborated. "I mean, I understand why they were whispering; but half of them were staring and laughing...at you."

Alex shrugged again this time not looking at Marissa.

"I guess that there are a lot of things you don't know about me yet." Marissa nodded as Alex pulled out a key to the locker next to hers throwing it to Marissa as she caught the gold worn out key.

"Which means that you and I are going for a ride. Y'know, get to know each other. It'll be fun, I mean; it's only English Lit we're missing."

Marissa's eyes widened a bit.

"Uuuhhh, I'm sorry I can't, I mean I promised I'd meet my friends after school and so…well I promised." She felt like a 10 year old with a lame excuse for not missing school.

But Alex simply smiled back at her.

Marissa felt guilty at the thought. She needed friends here, so there wasn't any harm in making any.

"How about tomorrow?"

Alex smiled. "Sound's great." She looked behind Marissa and saw 3 people walking up from behind her as she stood up straight again. "But first, you can come meet my friends." She grabbed Marissa's hand without hesitation to the three people now stood opposite from them.

"Johnny, Chilli, Casey meet Marissa. She just got transferred from Harbour." Marissa looked at the 3 people standing opposite.

"It's nice to meet you," they all said. Marissa simply smiled and waved back. She tried her best and it obviously worked since they had invited her to eat lunch with them.

Suddenly Chilli's voice broke out and cut the silence of the five.

"So Alex, I'm guessing this is your new girlfri..." Alex punched him in the stomach and gave him a look as Chilli shut his mouth immediately.

Marissa stared between the group confusedly but Alex held her hand again and they walked back to the lockers.

"What was that all about?"

Alex turned around. "Oh nothing; joke...between me...and uuuhhh Chilli. That's all."

Marissa nodded her head carefully. She needed Ryan badly. And he was probably having fun with Seth and Summer. Trust was the build of their relationship. Now that they went to separate schools Marissa knew it would be hard for them.

Newport Union. Marissa Cooper didn't know what she was in for.

A/N: Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks


End file.
